


Temptation in Times of Loneliness

by bylerthrives



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Cheating, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Angst, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quackity has a big dick, Smut, Top Alexis | Quackity, bbh cheats on his bf skeppy, bbh is a demon hybrid, belly bulge, but he looks like himself, just with a tail and horns, more quackhalo brainrot, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylerthrives/pseuds/bylerthrives
Summary: “You don’t think I can’t see how aroused you are, you’re practically melting into my touch” Quackity murmured, his hands undoing the older’s belt.“Bad I know you want this, just say the words, and I’m yours”The Hispanic was pressing delicate wet kisses into Bad’s neck, urging him to agree. The burnet couldn’t help the shudder of sheer want that ran through him like an electrical current. Skeppy was a thought at the back of the demon’s brain at this point replaced by Quackity’s seductive words, and cocky smile.“O-ok” bad stuttered out, horniness taking over.Quackity seemed pleased by his answer, muttering a “good boy” under his breath.or~Quackity gets a little tipsy and convinces Badboyhalo to cheat on his boyfriend Skeppy(This is just shameless smut with an Interesting ending that may not be an ending at all.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Quackhalo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 366





	Temptation in Times of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can only wright angst and smut. one minute I'm making a quackhalo fic about an abusive relationship and the next minute I'm writing fucking porn. enjoy tho tehee:)
> 
> (DO NOT SPREAD THIS TO THE CC'S AND PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS FICTION PURELY BASED ON THEIR MINECRAFT CHARACTERS/YOUTUBE PERSONAS)

“Cmonnn Bad just one drink” quackity pleaded in his trademark whiney voice. The Hispanic’s tan hands were wrapped playfully around the burnet’s waist from behind, his lips ghosting over the Older’s ear. 

“I already said no Mr. Quackity” Bad told the younger, nervous giggles tumbling out of his mouth as he tried to pry the boy’s fingers off of his skin.

His reluctance to touch only made the Ravenette tighten his grip on the demon, pulling Bad closer to his chest. 

A strangled gasp of protest fell from the older’s mouth as Quackity snuggled his head into the crevice of the burnet’s exposed neck.

“Please, I don’t wanna drink alone,” Quackity said breathlessly into the man’s pale skin, heat attaching to the spot where the words were muttered. it made an involuntary shiver go up Bad’s spine sending tingles down to places the burnet didn’t want to dwell on. 

“That’s on you Quackity, you're the one who came into MY house and decided to down my alcohol” the demon said trying to keep his voice confident despite the edges of arousal that were building up in his abdomen, making him a tad bit jittery.

The Hispanic, as expected didn’t halt his suggestive touches, keeping his hands in place on the older’s waist.

Quackity’s surprise visits were starting to happen more often as the strange pair got closer but that in no way meant the younger was allowed to go through his fridge, pull out the case of “hard mikes” that were buried behind the other beverages, and quaff a few without permission. 

“Pleaseeee drink with me, pretty please” the Hispanic pleaded once again. Unfortunately Bad had always been one to crack under pressure and at this point, the older would do anything to get out of this rather awkward situation. 

“Fine, I’ll drink with you- just let go of me” Bad replied once again attempting to maneuver out of the younger’s arms. 

Quackity still didn’t comply.

“Why do I have to let go Bad, you feel so nice?” the Hispanic stated teasingly as if it was a valid reason, somehow managing to snuggle closer to the older. The burnet hoped Alex couldn’t see the way his cheeks went crimson at the confession.

Quackity, unfortunately, seemed to catch on

“I wonder… Does it turn you on, me touching you like this?” 

Bad could hear the cocky smirk on Alex’s lips as his fingers softly grazed the older’s waist going down till they looped around his belt buckle.

“Quackity you’re drunk” Bad spout hurriedly, his tail twitching in panic. 

“and Skeppy’s gonna get back soon, if he saw us like this i-”

The Hispanic was quick to interrupt

“I’m not a lightweight Bad, I can handle my alcohol pretty well, plus this isn’t a spur of the moment realization, I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted to fuck you for ages.”

Bad let out a surprised squeak at the perverse language.

“Oh my goodness, I don’t wanna s-sleep with you Quackity”

Bad was lying, he knew he was but rather than facing the fact that he’d gladly let Quackity take him to bed any day he blamed it on being touch starved in Skeppy’s absence.

It was just because he hadn’t slept with his boyfriend in a while. He was missing Skeppy’s contact.

It would be absurd to think there was any other reason behind it. 

Bad definitely wasn’t attracted to the Hispanic who was standing behind him

Not at all.

“You don’t think I can’t see how aroused you are, you’re practically melting into my touch” Quackity muttered his hands undoing the older’s belt. 

“Bad I know you want this, just say the words, and I’m yours” 

The Hispanic was pressing delicate wet kisses into Bad’s neck, urging him to agree. The burnet couldn’t help the shudder of sheer want that ran through him like an electrical current. Skeppy was a thought at the back of the demon’s brain at this point replaced by Quackity’s seductive words, and cocky smile. 

“O-ok” bad stuttered out, horniness taking over.

Quackity seemed pleased by his answer, muttering a “good boy” under his breath. 

The walk to Bad's room was messy, full of sloppy kisses and hurried undressing, clothes scattered about the hallway.

It wasn’t long before Bad was sitting with his back against the bed, naked, legs spread as he stretched himself out. 

Quackity was watching with dazed eyes as the burnet shuddered around his own fingers, rubbing the demon’s thighs in reassurance.

“Your doing so good Bad” 

Bad had earlier insisted that he wanted to do it himself, trusting the familiarity of his own fingers over Quackity who was not as experienced in prepping men. Alex had no complaints though and seemed to be focused solely on the way Bad's eyelashes fluttered prettily as he worked his fingers into himself. The younger was giving his dick needy pumps at the soft mewls that were falling from Bad’s mouth and the demon couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered on Quackity's cock through his glasses. It was big and veiny, the tip wet and red as the Hispanic played with his foreskin. It was endearing how different looking Quackity’s cock was from Skeppy's. It curved more to the right and was much much thicker.

“Like what you see Bad” Quackity said in a teasing but deep voice that made the older's fingers burrow deeper inside of himself. 

“You look so good like this, I bet you’re gonna look even better with your tight ass wrapped around my cock.” the man continued.

The Burnett let out a high pitched moan at the thought but was immediately hit with a wave of indecency, feeling slightly insecure of his voice and the way he was displaying himself. Bad had the urge to shy away from the Hispanics prying brown eyes and vulgar words as he did such a ”naughty” action, but arousal often took over morals. In the unfiltered dirty part of Bad’s brain, the demon was hoping Quackity was enjoying the show as he made a mess of himself. 

He hoped he was turning the younger on, making the Hispanic needy. 

“I think I’m ready” bad said after a while, panting harshly, his pale hand reaching up to wipe away the sweat that was sticking uncomfortably to his forehead.

The green eyed man hastily rubbed his lube covered fingers on the white sheets that were under him before staring at Quackity, who seemed flustered.

Alex was quick to get in-between Bad’s legs, delicately grabbing the man’s thighs and urging him to wrap them around his waist, to which he did. The ravenette gave Bad’s cock a small jerk before pouring lube on his own hand and slathering it on his dick. Bad’s member flopped against his own belly smearing precum on his own stomach as Quackity slowly entered. The stretch sent the man into a euphoric bliss, his legs tightening around the younger as if to get the cock deeper inside. 

“Fuck bad, you’re such a slut, what would Skeppy say if he saw you like this, all stretched out for me, all needy for my dick”

Bad let out a frustrated mewl as the words processed in his brain, sending the older into an sudden sense of panic. 

“He would- he would leave'' the demon said achingly. tears gathered at the corners of the burnet's eyes as Skeppy’s reaction went over in his head. The older would surely leave, he would leave heartbroken. Bad was nothing but a dirty cheater. A giant liar.

“You’re right Quackity, I am nothing but a s-slut” Bad sobbed out, his breath heaving from the length of Quackity's cock and remorse of his own horrid actions. 

“But you're my slut” 

Quackity spoke in reassuring words wiping the tears that were pouring from Bad’s viridescent eyes with his fingers. “All mine”

The Hispanic was quick to erase Bad’s lingering guilt as he gripped the man’s waist, moving his body down until the older was wrapped all the way around the base of his dick, barely letting him adjust to the sudden intrusion.

“You’re practically sucking me in Bad, you’ve wanted this for so long haven’t you” Quackity said in a cracking voice, his own body trembling with significant pleasure.

Bad could feel the Hispanic breaching places in him that hadn’t been discerned in a long time and shuddered at the sense of being completely and utterly filled by the younger's thick cock. His insides and belly felt so full and a quick glance down confirmed that there was in fact a bulge from Quackity's long cock in his stomach. 

He was just so big.

The Hispanic hadn’t started moving yet, just keeping Bad in place around the base of his dick. The older had always been a little too emotional, more tears pouring down his cheekbones as Quackity sat there unmoving, keeping his chocolate colored eyes locked with Bad’s own teary green ones.

“When are you gonna-” the demon started but was cut off by the younger.

“I want you to beg for it, beg me to move, tell me I’m the only one, tell me I’m better than Skeppy, that you love me more”

Bad let out a shutter as Quackity’s fingers slowly inched towards the bulge in his stomach applying a little pressure to his abdomen.

“Please Quackity, please move” Bad begged, a euphoric bliss spreading over him at the feeling.

“Keep going”

“You’re better than Skeppy, please just move, oh my goodness”

This time Quackity listened.

The younger started off slow but it wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, abusing the burnet's prostate. Bad craved the movements, his trembling legs tightening around Quackity as he moaned for more. The demon's tail was twitching in response to the pleasure that was running through his veins, and it caught the Hispanic’s attention, which led to him giving the weird extra limb a pull, making Bad's spine arch in pure ecstasy. 

“Faster pleasee~” Bad said in a high pitched voice, breathless pants falling off of his tongue like sweet honey. The burnet slowly brought one of his hands to his dripping cock stroking it as he neared his orgasm. 

“I’m gonna pump you full of my cum, gonna fill you up until you can’t remember anything but the feeling of my cock in your ass. I’m gonna ruin you for Skeppy, you won’t ever want to have anyone else take you but me.”

It didn’t take much for Bad to cum at the words and Quackity was quick to follow after, filling the man up until he was heaving. Bad’s claws were dug into the Hispanics back, his nails dragging across the man's skin as the younger pumped more of his fluid into him, still not halting his movements. The demon's tongue was lolling out of his mouth pornographically in response, his eyes rolling back.

“This is all your worth, Bad, being my cockslut, my pretty little incubus” Quackity muttered almost viscously, his hands caressing the bulge that had gotten bigger in the burnets belly before pushing down on it, making the man convulse in pleasure once again. 

Bad could only mutter incoherent words at the pressure begging the young man to stop. 

It was too much, but Bad loved it.

The demon didn’t hear the sound of a door opening, but Quackity did, watching with a sleepy smirk as Skeppy stared at the site before him.

Bad was nearly passed out on the bed, cum streaked across his stomach and dripping out of his stretched out and thoroughly fucked hole, that was clenching at nothing in some distorted attempt to keep himself full of the Hispanics hot cum. 

Quackity waited for a response as Skeppy stared in shock. He waited for the man to get angry at the fact his long time lover had indulged in the act of cheating. That bad had let the discount version of his boyfriend give him pleasure.

But instead Skeppy's next words were thoroughly unexpected.

“Why didn’t you guys invite me to join?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 2 with a threesome cause that was my original plan for this fic.
> 
> also: GUYS PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS FOR QUACKHALO ONESHOTS YOU WANT TO BE WRITTEN IN THE COMMENTS AND I WILL WRITE THEM AND GIFT THE WORK TO YOU. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A ONESHOT BOOK CAUSE I LIKE TO POST THINGS INDUVIDUALLY SO THIS WAY IS MORE CONVINIENT. 
> 
> JUST GIVE ME A BASIC OR DETAILED PLOT OF A QUACKHALO FIC AND I WILL ATTEMPT TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT MATCHES YOUR DESIRES(it doesn't have to be smut)
> 
> leave kudos if you enjoyed, it will increase my happiness that is currently deteriorating<3


End file.
